Bedtime, Hinata
by CrypticSweetTalk
Summary: Hinata was getting ready for a good nights rest when... she was dragged to a party. She somehow managed to still get her goodnight's sleep.


Here's something I did for a group contest on DeviantArt. It was to be about Hinata and bed time. Pretty easy. I just did this for fun so enjoy!

* * *

A petite girl sat at a plain white vanity, it had a matching chair with a lilac cushion. All sorts of creams and lotions neatly sat in rows and the other side of the mirror sat a few nail polish bottles; dark purple, cherry red, lilac, hot pink, black, turquoise, and a glittery purple, all were neatly put in triangle formation. The girl picked up a pink hair brush and ran it through her dark blue hair. Working from tangled ends to roots she untangled her long hair slowly. Each strand of her hair glistened as the brush gently passed through the now tamed locks. The girl stared into the mirror, lavander-grey eyes reflected back at her. She runs her dainty hands through her hair and parts in in three equal parts. Picking up one section she starts braiding her hair right at the back of her neck. She smiles at her reflection once she finishes and looks down at her nightie. It was a orchid color with white lace detail around the straps and ends of the cup area. It was mid-length and showed a small amount of cleavage. The girl slowly got up from the vanity and made way to a bed that seemed to match the vanity pretty well. She folded the sheets, sat at the bed and slightly kicked off her white fuzzy slippers. Slightly yawning she lifted her tone legs onto the bed and found her place. Once she got the covers over she adjusted a bit more and found her sleeping positions. Smiling, she closed her eyes.

_Ding dong._

The pale eyes flew open.

_Ding dong._

The girl sighed and rolled over a bit. Somebody would probably get it soon.

_Ding dong._

She wanted to sleep. It probably wasn't even important.

_Ding dong. Ding dong. Ding dong._

The girl groaned a little and dragged herself out of bed. She slipped into the fuzzy slippers and wrapped a silky purple robe around her body.

Silently making her way through the corridor she sighed as the doorbell kept ringing. She scurried down the staircase and quietly opened the front door.

"Kiba-kun?" She squinted at the young man standing in the doorway.

"Oi! Hinata!" He practically yelled.

Hinata rose a finger to her lips and made a shushing sound. "Kiba-kun, everyone's asleep. Please try being a bit more quiet." She whispered.

He chuckled softly and patted her head. "Sorry Hinata."

She eyed him, a bit uncertain as to why he was at her doorsteps this late at night. "Kiba-kun is something wrong?"

He blinked and then seemed to remember why he was there. "Oh! No." He cocked his head slightly. "There's a party going on tonight and I came to see if ya wanted to come."

Hinata wanted to slam the door in Kiba's face and crawl back into bed. "Kiba-kun that sounds like fun but-"

But nothing!" He roared, startling her. "Yer comin' and that's that! Naruto said to invite everyone that matters to his party. Now go get dressed." He pushed Hinata away from the door way and motioned her to go upstairs. "I'll wait down here for ya." Hinata scowled at Kiba and then made her way up the staircase. _I really don't want to go_, she sighed to herself. But then giggled as she slipped into a 3/4 sleeve knit dress with a striped upper with a pair of rosettes along the scoop neckline and a mesh constructed skirt with a solid waistband. She was excited to get a chance to see Naruto. Hinata undid her braided pony tail and strapped some black velvet pumps to her feet. Hinata looked in the mirror and applied simple eyeliner, making a smokey affect with it and coated her eyelashes with mascara. She picked up a beautiful burgundy red lipstick and neatly applied it to her lips. Slightly stepping back Hinata checked everything out and then stepped out towards the staircase.

She almost jumped out of her skin when her younger sister stood in front of her way.

"Hanabi!" She hissed.

"Where are you going this late at night?" Her sister blinked at her.

"Kiba-kun came and invited me to a party."

Even in the dark corridor Hinata could tell the her sisters eyes started to sparkle. "Can I come?" She purred, Hinata sighed and walked down the stairs. "It's at Naruto-kun's house. Get dressed and ask Neji-nii-san to accompany you. I'll go ahead with Kiba-kun." Hinata smiled to herself as she heard Hanabi slightly squeal.

"Finally!" Kiba remarked when he saw Hinata coming down the staircase. "We can get goin' now!"

"Sorry for keeping you waiting Kiba-kun."

"Eh. It's okay. Now c'mon!" Kiba said walked away. Hinata closed the door behind her and hurried to keep up with Kiba's pace.

Kiba finally stopped once they reached Naruto's apartment complex. Hinata was slightly out of breath. Kiba never really knew how to act around girls, even with a girl he's known most of his life like Hinata.

"We're here!" He howled, slapping Hinata on the back. Hinata sighed and followed Kiba up the staircase to Naruto's apartment.

Kiba started ringing the doorbell, repeatedly, like he did to Hinata's.

The door opened after a minute, from inside Naruto smiled at them. "Oi! Kiba and Hinata!"

Kiba grinned and pushed Naruto out of the way playfully. "I'm here to party!" Once Kiba got through and he and Naruto finished rough housing Naruto turned to Hinata and smiled. "Come in Hinata." She did as she was told and stepped in. Naruto closed the door behind her and stepped next to her. "I'm glad your here." He grinned widely. Hinata felt the skin on her cheeks burn a bit. "Really?" Naruto nodded and pointed at a group of girls. "Sakura-chan has been asking for you all night." Hinata felt her heart drop a bit. "Is that so?" Naruto smiled. "Yeah! Oh! And I really wanted to see you too!" Hinata smiled weakly. "I'm glad to be here."

Kiba then out from the group of girls Naruto pointed at with Ino's wrist in his grip. "Hinata!" The blonde yelled over the music. "How are you?"

Hinata smiled at Ino and hugged her. "I'm good Ino-chan."

Ino was about to say something else but Kiba then pulled her into his arms. "We're gonna dance." The two disappeared into the crowd, leaving Hinata alone with Naruto again.

"Dobe!" Sasuke emerged from the crowed with Sakura. "I need you to come help me get Lee away from the beer stand." Naruto nodded and made his way to the kitchen. "Be right back!" He called.

Hinata and Sakura started chatting after they boys left.

"You want to dance, Hinata?" Sakura beamed. Hinata looked over at the crowd and then nodded. She wasn't much of a dancer especially in crowded places but she was surrounded by people she knew and trusted. "Let's go."

The girls started dancing, laughing and enjoying themselves. Hinata even spotted her younger sister and cousin from time to time. Hinata was starting to think that she was happy she came to the party. Once they got tired Hinata and Sakura made their way to an empty couch. "What a great party!" Sakura yelled over the bumping music. Hinata nodded and then pointed at Naruto and Sasuke who were having a hard time with Lee and the beer stand. They giggled and watched the rest of the crowd dance. After a while Ino and Kiba came out, tired and slightly sweaty. Ino motioned at the couch the girls were sitting in and dragged Kiba there.

"Hey guys!" Ino greeted Hinata and Sakura as she pushed Kiba on to the couch. "Great party, huh?" She sat down on Kiba's lap.

The girls started talking, leaving Kiba out of the conversation. From time to time he would grab Ino's attention by nuzzling her neck or playing with her floral dress. After a while Naruto and Sasuke showed up. They got into the girls conversation which only irritated Kiba as he was the only one who couldn't find a place in the conversation. As the night progressed Sasuke asked Sakura to dance and Ino and Kiba got back to the dance floor.

Naruto yawned on the couch and sat a little closer to Hinata. "I'd ask you to dance Hinata but I'm just to tired." Hinata smiled shyly "To be honest with you so am I."

Naruto grinned slyly and got up. "Hold on for me a minute." He turned off the music and climbed on the coffee table. The crowd of people started roaring. "Shut up! I have an announcement to make." The crowd kept yelling for a while until Naruto glared from face to face. "Okay... Get out!" He yelled. "I'm tired and I only want my closest friends to stay." Everyone started groaning and slowly making their way out of his apartment, all except for Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru and his date, Temari, and a drunken Lee who couldn't get up. Hinata sat still because she didn't know what was going on. "Okay! You guys can either stay or get the hell out!" Naruto turned to Hinata and held out his hand. "Care to join me?" Hinata blushed a little before taking Naruto's hand. "Where are we going?"

"To bed." Naruto smiled, pulling her toward his bed room.

"W-What!" Hinata cried.

"Calm down. We're just going to sleep. Nothing more." Naruto swung the door open and turned on the lights. "I'm guessing you'll need something to sleep in." He said rummaging in his closet. Naruto pulled out some orange basket ball shorts and a plain black tee shirt. "This ought do." He handed Hinata the clothes and pointed at the bathroom in the hallway. "Go ahead and change." Hinata did what she was told without thinking.

Once in the bathroom she changed and then neatly folded her dress. She looked in the bathroom mirror. _What am I doing?_ Her self conscious was yelling in her mind. Hinata felt her heart beat a little faster and a knot in her throat. _This must be a dream._

After splashing water on her face Hinata left the bathroom. She looked over in the living room, Ino and Kiba were laying on the couch, wrapped up in a blanket. Sakura and Sasuke were heading towards the balcony. Shikamaru was sleeping in Temari's lap. Lee, well, Lee had been passed out on the floor. Hinata smiled at all of them and then returned into Naruto's room. "Naruto-kun?"

The blonde was already set for bed. He was wearing something similar to what Hinata changed into. Hinata softly laid her dress and shoes on a chair and walked up to Naruto.

"Bed time, Hinata-chan." Naruto grinned, getting into bed. He unfolded the sheets for Hinata to get in. She got in, hesitantly. "Don't worry. Bed time." He put more enfaces on the word.

Hinata tried relaxing and laid her head on one of the pillows. Naruto slightly shifted and pulled Hinata into him. "You looked amazing tonight, y'know?" Hinata blushed. "Thank you Naruto-kun." He started moving his hand through her hair. "I mean it. You were the best looking girl out there." Hinata smiled and breathed in lightly. She inhaled some of Naruto's scent. It was delightful.

It wasn't long before Hinata was comfortable and drifted of to sleep in Naruto's arms.


End file.
